Player Reviews 2016
Player reviews for the 2016 season Matthew Allen (WAFL: 10 games, 10 goals; WAFL reserves: 10 game, 22 goals) First-year forward spent his rookie season pressing for senior WAFL selection, playing 10 senior games before returning to the reserves side for their Grand Final campaign. Tom Barrass (AFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 1 goal) Young key defender banged down the door in the WAFL until eventually getting a senior call-up, then performed well enough to hold former club champion Eric MacKenzie out of the side in the second half of the year. Won a Rising Star nomination in the final round, with his intercept marking a feature throughout the season. Jamie Bennell (AFL: 2 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 7 goals; WAFL reserves: 6 games, 8 goals) Moved forward during the pre-season and played the first two home and away games in that role, but after being dropped his form fell away dramatically, to the point that he spent an extended period in East Perth's reserves team. (Delisted) Mitch Brown (AFL: 4 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 8 games, 4 goals) On the comeback from a knee reconstruction, Brown suffered a finger injury in the NAB Challenge and missed the first half of the year as a result. Well down the pecking order in the backline, Brown made a handful of appearances in the unfamiliar role of backup ruck but with at best mixed results. Sam Butler (AFL: 20 games, 0 goals) The last remaining player from the 2006 premiership seemed to get better with age, playing a career-high 20 games and providing a steadying influence in the backline. Earned a long-awaited life membership when he reached the 150 game milestone in the second half of the year. Damien Cavka The second-year midfielder announced his retirement prior to the season, after medical advice showed that his foot injury could not be fixed due to a hereditary condition. Tom Cole (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 2 goals) First-year defender showed great promise in the WAFL and after eight straight weeks as an emergency finally broke through for two senior games mid-year. Form tailed off slightly later in the year as the long season took its toll. Jamie Cripps (AFL: 23 games, 28 goals) Defensive forward once again played every game, but was one of many Eagles who failed to reach the heights of the previous season. Kicked 28 goals which was good enough for fourth on the team. Jack Darling (AFL: 23 games, 44 goals) Played every game and provided an effective foil for Coleman Medalist Josh Kennedy, but let himself down with a couple of costly mistakes in the elimination final. Liam Duggan (AFL: 14 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 3 goal) Young midfield prospect failed to take the next step many expected, dropped mid-season after struggling for form and managing just two more games late in the year. Xavier Ellis (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 7 games, 1 goal) The veteran defender injured his Achilles in the opening round which set the tone for the rest of the year. He managed just one more senior game, coming in as a last-second inclusion against Adelaide, and called time on his career in August after another calf injury. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 22 games, 7 goals) Slightly down on his 2015 Club Champion form, but was still judged to be in the best 40 players in the league by the All-Australian selectors, as well as finishing in the top three in the best and fairest. His form appeared to dip after his club-record 113-game unbroken streak came to an end when he was concussed against Port Adelaide. Jonathan Giles (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 22 goals) Toiled away in the WAFL awaiting chances, which were few and far between even with Naitanui's Achilles and knee injuries. Made four senior appearances, the best of which came in the final round against Adelaide. Josh Hill (AFL: 22 games, 24 goals) Used further up the ground than in previous years, his goal tally was lower than usual and he kicked multiple goals on only four occasions. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 23 games, 3 goals) Second-year captain had a solid season in defence, with the availability of key talls like MacKenzie and Barrass freeing him up to return to his quarterback role. Finished fifth in the Club Champion award, his highest placing since 2012. Mark Hutchings (AFL: 18 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 0 goals) Hard-nosed midfielder recovered from an injury-interrupted pre-season to play a career-high 18 games, proving his value to the side as a clearance-winner and occasional tagger. Lewis Jetta (AFL: 12 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 0 goals) Big-name recruit failed to live up to his billing, struggling to impact games and getting dropped back to East Perth on multiple occasions. Malcolm Karpany (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 9 goals; WAFL reserves: 6 games, 6 goals) Career looked all but over when he spent an extended period in East Perth's reserves early in the season but he was able to force his way back into the senior side and found some strong form, eventually making his maiden AFL appearance as a late replacement for an ill Elliot Yeo. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 23 games, 82 goals) Popular spearhead won his second straight Coleman Medal, improving on his 2015 season with 82 goals. Got off to a flying start with 8 goals from a career-high 16 marks against the Lions, and had eight hauls of 5 or more goals for the year as he finished runner-up to Worsfold Medalist Luke Shuey. Tom Lamb (WAFL: 20 games, 19 goals) Struggled for form at East Perth, playing out the season without pressing too hard for senior selection. Mark LeCras (AFL: 23 games, 38 goals) Veteran forward played every game and finished third in the goalkicking, but suffered through patchy form. Kicked six goals against the Saints and three from 27 possessions against Collingwood, but had a tendency to go missing against stronger opponents. Scott Lycett (AFL: 21 games, 14 goals; WAFL: 1 games, 1 goal) Strong start to the year in partnership with Naitanui. Forced to shoulder the buck of ruck duties in the back half of the year, but was hampered by a knee injury of his own. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 13 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 9 games, 0 goals) Former Club Champion battled for form after returning from an injury-wrecked 2015. Lost his spot mid-season to youngster Tom Barrass and spent most of the second half of the year with East Perth, playing just two more senior games. Chris Masten (AFL: 21 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) Missed the NAB Challenge after injuring his ankle in an intra-club scratch match. Returned to the side in round 3 and played every game from then on, but failed to replicate his 2015 form. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 3 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 14 goals) Toiled away at East Perth before getting a call-up against Essendon, where he kicked a career-high four goals. Played the next two games but finished up back in the WAFL, and retired at the end of the season. Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 22 games, 3 goals) Continued his meteoric rise, holding down the centre-half-back position and establishing himself as one of the premier intercept marks in the league. His second strong season in the backline was rewarded with a maiden All-Australian jumper as well as his first top-10 finish in the Club Champion award. Fraser McInnes (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 7 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 2 goals) Given a couple of opportunities in the role of backup ruckman but failed to have an impact both times. Struggled at WAFL level as well and was even dropped to the resernes, before a couple of hamstring injuries ended his season early. Kurt Mutimer (WAFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 7 games, 2 goals) Pre-season and first month of the year was wiped out by a hamstring injury, but after working his way up through the reserves he played eight senior games for East Perth including the losing elimination final. Nic Naitanui (AFL: 15 games, 8 goals) An eventful yet tragic year, Naitanui missed a chunk of games mid-season after surgery on an Achilles issue, returning to kick the game-winning goal in his second match back before wrecking his knee the following week. Jackson Nelson (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 2 goals) Frequently found himself stuck between levels, often held over as an emergency for the senior side and ending up missing action entirely. Moved from defence into the midfield mid-season and looked promising, but played in the backline in two late-season AFL appearances. Luke Partington (WAFL: 16 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 1 goal) Spent most of his rookie year in the midfield in East Perth's senior side, showing reasonable form without ever really pressing for an AFL call-up. Matt Priddis (AFL: 22 games, 4 goals) Turned in a typically solid season but failed to reach the heights of his 2015 All-Australian campaign. Had 43 possessions in the opening round but battled a back injury for much of the year. Jack Redden (AFL: 15 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 6 goals) The former Lion missed most of the pre-season after groin surgery and struggled to catch up throughout the year. Found himself at East Perth after the bye and although he returned for two games, was dropped again after that, this time for good. Will Schofield (AFL: 22 games, 1 goal) Popular defender continued to regularly line up on the opposition's best forward. Despite his form not reaching that of 2015, he played all but one game and earned life membership after bringing up his 150th. Dom Sheed (AFL: 6 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 5 games, 2 goals) Missed the pre-season with a knee injury, then injured his pectoral muscle in his first hitout for East Perth. Just as he was about to return he hurt his knee again. Eventually made it back late in the season and was important in the final-round win over Adelaide. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 23 games, 1 goals) Consolidated his position in the backline with another strong season. Played every game and finished in the top 10 in the club best and fairest for the second straight year. Luke Shuey (AFL: 23 games, 12 goals) Took his game to another level, winning his first Club Champion medal and narrowly missing out on a maiden All-Australian selection after being picked in the extended squad. Was instrumental in a number of games, never more so than his 38-possession effort in the narrow win over GWS. Sharrod Wellingham (AFL: 19 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) Suffered knee and foot injuries during the pre-season but overcame the late start to the season to be a mainstay in the backline once again. Elliot Yeo (AFL: 20 games, 16 goals) Used in the midfield and as a strong-marking forward, his form was patchy for much of the year, particularly away from home. Kicked 16 goals for the year but only one from his last six games. Corey Adamson (WAFL: 16 games, 8 goals; WAFL reserves: 4 games, 1 goal) Former baseballer seemed out of favour throughout 2016, occasionally finding himself dropped back to East Perth's reserves despite putting up solid numbers running through the midfield at senior level. At the end of the season the club announced that his contract would not be renewed. (Delisted) Paddy Brophy (WAFL: 20 games, 0 goals) The Irish product had a solid year with East Perth without ever pressing for promotion off the rookie list. He suffered a shoulder injury on the eve of the WAFL finals that ended his season early. Brant Colledge (WAFL: 13 games, 9 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 1 goal) Was promoted to the senior list early in the year but got no further than the emergencies. Used less in the midfield than in previous years, his form was patchy and he was even dropped to East Perth's reserves side at one stage. (Delisted) Kane Lucas (WAFL: 12 games, 3 goals) The mature-age rookie was elevated to the senior list early inthe season but again failed to win senior selection. The midfielder racked up plenty of touches at East Perth before suffering a knee injury that required season-ending surgery, and announced his retirement at the end of the year. Jordan Snadden (WAFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 16 games, 13 goals) Midfielder spent the majority of the year in the WAFL reserves, managing five senior games including the elimination final. Simon Tunbridge (AFL: 3 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 6 games, 7 goals; WAFL reserves: 5 games, 6 goals) Had a delayed start to the year due to a back injury and was forced to earn a senior WAFL spot through the reserves. Received a surprise AFL call-up late in the season and played three senior games before copping a suspension for a dangerous tackle that left GWS' Adam Kennedy concussed. Alec Waterman Continued to struggle with glandular fever which left him unable to take the field for the entire season. Managed to return to training late in the year but was delisted at the end of the season. (Delisted)